Bridges of Madison County
by streeper3925
Summary: Set in the 1960s. Maura has never really thought she needed anything more than her husband and their two children. Left alone for four days, will an uncommonly kind and breathtakingly gorgeous photographer change Maura's life for the better? Very AU and based off a movie with the title of this story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I just like to take them for a little while and see how they react and would be like in different situations. No copy right infringement intended and I definitely do not make any money from this. **

**So, Bridges of Madison County is my favorite movie in the entire world and I was re-watching it tonight for the millionth time when this like huge epiphany came to me. And I just started picturing Maura and Jane and was like OMG, I need to write this. Hopefully, no one else has done this before, and if they have well, oops. But, I brainstormed and have so many ideas for this story! I wanted to see what you guys think about this, and if you like it then get ready for a long journey! **

**P.S. For right now, there is A LOT of Bridges of Madison County 'stuff' in it but because I want to keep the personalities and quirks of Jane and Maura I will change and finagle things accordingly. **

Maura Isles lightly hummed along to the soothing cadence of the opera song playing on the radio. She loved to listen to it while she cooked; it calmed her. And as she plated the sautéed vegetables and chicken, she smiled to herself. In just a few hours, her husband and their two kids would be off to the Illinois State Fair. Nate and Emma had never been to a fair before and Garrett was ecstatic to be able to take them this year. Emma had been especially excited to be able to have the chance to show off Bessie, her prized steer, and they would be gone for four days. Four whole days. In all of the ten years that she had lived in Iowa with her family, not once had she ever had the house to herself for more than half a day. And she was secretly, inwardly jumping up and down at the knowledge that she would finally be able to break that precedent.

She turned off the stove and walked the steaming plate over to the dinner table and untied her apron, tossing it on the counter behind her.

"Nate, Garrett, Emma, dinner!" She yelled toward the door, hoping that they would be able to hear her from outside. She went to grab the bread from the counter next to her discarded apron and flinched when she heard the screen door slam shut behind her. She took a deep breath and turned around, setting the bread on the table.

"Nathan, what did I tell you about the door?" She arched an eyebrow. Her 15 year old son looked at her with sheepish hazel eyes and sat down.

"Sorry, Mom." He blew his bangs out of his freckled, evangelic face and Maura's stern expression melted into one of affection. She couldn't ever be frustrated with her son for too long. She ruffled his hair, thinking that maybe it was time for a haircut, and he swatted her hand away with a giggle, his dimples making a full appearance.

"Moooommmm." He huffed and tried to readjust his hair. Maura put her hands up in defense and gave him a wry smile. The door slamming next to her, _once again_, made her and Nate jump. She clenched her jaw and bore her eyes into her husband's back as he went to the fridge for a beer. How many times she had told each and every member of her family to _not slam the door_ and each and every time it's as if it falls on deaf ears. She opened her mouth to reprimand Garrett and then closed it, deciding there wasn't a point. She took another deep breath and heard the faint bang of the door from the living room as her daughter, rich honey curls cascading down her shoulders, walked into the kitchen. As she passed the radio she scrunched up her nose and turned the dial to another channel. Maura lifted up her hand holding the forks ready to scold her but bit back her response, averting her gaze and distributing the silverware, reminding herself _just a few more hours._

She sat down and put her hands to her flushed cheeks. It was always so warm during the summer and she longed for the days where she could snuggle up in a sweater, with one of her medical journals, and watch as the leaves changed color. She glanced over at her daughter and smiled. Emma was so beautiful and she looked so much like her. From her honey blonde hair down to her freckles and hazel eyes. Both of her children looked like her, actually. And although they did have quite a few of Garrett's characteristics, Maura was surreptitiously grateful that her genes were the prevailing. She unconsciously twirled her finger in her own hair before the questioning voice of her husband made her look up.

"Hmm?" He was smiling slightly and motioned with his knife toward the table. Her brows curved inward before she realized she had forgotten to set out the butter.

"Oh!"

She rushed to the fridge and grabbed the butter dish. She handed it to him and he grinned at her with a 'thank you'. She smiled back and retook her seat, watching her family eat the meal she made for them. She nodded her head in appreciation when 'Baby I'm Yours' began to waft through the speakers of the radio. It was at times like these she realized how blessed she was, how much love she had for her family. Sure, there were times where she wanted nothing more than to lock herself up in her room and not come out for a few days, but then she would see her husband playing with Nate and Emma in the back yard. Their squealing laughter would fill her heart with so much warmth and adoration that she would forget about the slamming doors and unfinished dishes, beer bottles scattered around the house, and prolific laundry. She would forget that she was living in the middle of nowhere, not by her own volition, surrounded by acre after acre of farm land. In those moments, she experienced pure unadulterated happiness. And it was that happiness that kept her going. Moments like those made her remember why she endured the sometimes overwhelming anxiety that would randomly wrack her body and seize her in a tight grip. It made her remember why she would never leave. Why should we never abandon them. This was her family, _her _family and she was damn-well going to do everything in her power to keep it that way.

"Damn drawer." Her husband huffed as he shook the dresser with increasing force. Maura shook her head and smirked as she shooed away his hands. She used the weight of her hip to push against the dresser and gently lifted up on the drawer, pulling it out with ease. Her husband laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"You always have been the patient one." He grabbed a few pairs of socks out of the drawer and shut it, handing the socks to Maura for her to put in his suitcase. She did a mental check in her head to make sure he had everything he would need and then snapped it shut, clicking the metal clasps together. She turned to him as he was looping his belt and helped him button up the rest of his shirt.

"Remember what I said about those cigarettes, Garrett." He rolled his eyes and finished zipping up his pants.

"Yes, dear. I have my orders." He smiled wryly and she gave him a slight shove.

"Garrett, I'm serious. You shouldn'—" He cut her off by bringing his hands to her cheeks.

"Hey, hey. You worry too much, darling. I'll be fine." He ran the pad of his thumb across her cheek hoping to calm her but she only narrowed her eyes further. He sighed.

"I promise, no more than half a pack a day. Ok?"

Maura's features softened and she nodded, turning her head to kiss the inside of his palm.

"Ok." She smiled up at him.

He leaned in to give her a quick peck on the lips, grabbed his suitcase and began descending the stairs, Maura right behind him.

She had already said goodbye to Emma and Nate and they were waiting in the car. She followed her husband outside and watched as he heaved the suitcase over the back of the truck with a bit of disdain at his carelessness and then turned to blow her children air kisses. They both smiled and waved as her husband started the engine.

"By Mom, I hope you have fun while we're gone!" Nate yelled as the gravel crunched under the receding truck's tires. Maura smiled.

"Bye, honey, I love you!" Nate stuck his head back in the truck window with a final wave. The truck turned right out of the driveway and she released a heavy sigh as it disappeared from view.

_Finally._

She turned to look out at the fields and brought her hand up to tuck the strands of hair behind her ear that were fluttering haphazardly in the wind. She could hear the dulcet melody of birds chirping and the rustle of the corn stalks as they fluttered in the breeze. Though she may be in the middle of nowhere, it did have its perks and she closed her eyes and basked in the sun's warm glow, reveling in the feel of complete and utter peace.

She grinned and made her way back into the house.

_Four days. _

**So! What do you think? **


End file.
